poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Clopman's Adventures in Cats Don't Dance
'Dino Clopman's Adventures in Cats Don't Dance '''is a spinoff film created by Dinoco95. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot The DinoAdventure Squad are travelling with an anthropomorphic cat from Kokomo, Indiana named Danny, who dreams of becoming a film star, so he travels to Hollywood, California in hopes of starting a career there ("''Danny's Arrival Song"). Danny is selected to feature in a film that is currently in production alongside an anthropomorphic female cat named Sawyer, but is dismayed upon learning about how minor his role is and tries to weasel his way into more time in the limelight ("Little Boat on the Sea"). However, Danny, Dino and the others wind up upsetting the star of the film; a spoiled, popular child actress named Darla Dimple, and are intimidated by her hulking valet Max into no longer trying to enlarge Danny's part in the film. Later, Danny and the Squad learn from their fellow anthropomorphic animal film extras that human actors are normally given more important roles than animals, a fact that none of them are very happy with but know they must accept. Danny, however, longs for the spotlight and tries to come up with a plan that will encourage humans to provide animal actors with better parts, such as by assembling a massive cluster of animals and trying to put on a musical performance for the humans to see ("Animal Jam"). Later, he and the others are given advice by Darla Dimple (while masking her true heartless personality with a sweet one, as she always does) through song on how to interest and satisfy audiences ("Big and Loud"), and Danny takes this information to heart and groups together the animals for yet another performance in hopes of attracting the attention of the humans. However, Darla, fearing that her spotlight is in jeopardy with the animals and DinoAdventure Squad around, has Max assist her in flooding Mammoth Studios while the director is giving an interview on her latest film and getting the animals blamed and fired. Everybody is depressed by being barred from acting in Mammoth Studios (especially Danny, who was convinced by Darla that she was trying to help the animals), who (with Dino and the other's help) comes up with a plan for attracting the humans' attention yet again. On the night of the premiere of the Darla Dimple film that was being shot, "Lil' Ark Angel", after the screening, Danny calls the audience's attention and the animals put on a musical performance for everyone (while a threatened Darla attempts to thwart the creatures' attempts at making it to stardom) that entertains and impresses its viewers ("Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"). However, Darla, frustrated and agitated by her poor attempts at wrecking the animals' show, shouts at Danny for trying to attract all of the focus away from her, and confesses to flooding Mammoth Studios. However, Darla's screaming is inadvertently picked up and amplified by a nearby microphone, unveiling the truth much to the dismay of the audience, Mr. Mammoth, and Flanigan, and having her fired. So, the animals are rewarded with larger parts from then onward, their dreams coming true. The film then ends with a selection of film poster parodies, putting the animals in certain roles, after which it is revealed that Darla has ended up as a grumpy janitor. The DinoAdventure Squad leaves on a new adventure. Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films